


Gift From the Queen

by DukeCyrilTheWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Intense Sex, Lingerie, Magic, Magic Futanari cock, Nighttime Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeCyrilTheWriter/pseuds/DukeCyrilTheWriter
Summary: Reina is invited by Mikoto into her room for the express purpose of sexual pleasure. She does not inform Reina of this, and seeks to make the strict and blood loving Kinshi Knight see another side of life, the side of lovemaking.  Orochi listens in on their lovemaking, and gifts Mikoto with a magic dick, if only temporarily. By the end of it all, everyone is sexually satisfied.





	Gift From the Queen

Reina approached the quarters of her queen and master. The normally calm, serene and quiet Mikoto had approached the older Kinshi Knight before she left on a normal daily patrol, asking that she pay her a visit in the late night hours. “What does my queen want with me?” Reina quietly asked herself, approaching the door to Queen Mikoto’s chambers. She politely knocked on the wooden doorframe, to let the Queen know that she had arrived, as per her request. “Please, come in Reina.” Queen Mikoto spoke her name, quietly, as Reina opened the door into Queen Mikoto’s chambers. Mikoto was dressed in sheer, almost see through lingerie, exposing what was normally hidden away behind the very conservative queen’s attire, now hidden away in a closet. Her arms and legs were bare, with her pale, alabaster skin glowing in the moonlight that shone through the open window behind the queen. Her lingerie was black, and looked about one or two sizes too small for the queen, given how her pudgy flesh went over the tight outfit. Mikoto was not in the shape of her youth, where she was slim and trim, even more active. However, with the birth of a child and adoption of a more sedentary lifestyle acting as queen following the death of King Sumeragi and loss of said child to King Garon of Nohr. Sure, she was active in the search, but she could never stretch farther than the castle’s town. Hoshido could not sustain itself without its queen firmly in place. The people would lose faith that their queen had abandoned them in some presumed fruitless search for the child she lost while Sumeragi met with Garon on a presumed peace deal that was in reality a trap. Her stresses turned her towards eating, as well, as it was something easily within her grasp at almost all times, but she was not a glutton of any sort. She was restrained, in dress, and action. So, to see her like this, face blushed lightly red and carrying a smirk and dressed so provacatively, was quite the surprise for Reina. 

“I-I have arrived as per your request, my queen.” Reina bowed to Mikoto. “Please, Reina, at least drop the formalities for tonight, with me, where none are watching besides the moon?” The Kinshi Knight nodded, standing straight. “Y-yes… Mikoto.” She felt strange for saying her queen’s first name rather than her title. She had been with the queen for a number of hyears at this point, and had never once been asked to refer to her as Mikoto, or something else, even for just one night. “Please, come further in. I desire your company far more than the door does.” Mikoto stepped further back into the moonlight, allowing Reina to step further into the room. The room had a fairly wide floor space, with dutifuly cleaned floors and a bed roll tucked away into one corner. The room was a rectangular shape, save for the other acutriments spread around the room, a dresser here, a small box there. Perhaps the most intriguing thing in the entire room was a medium sized jet black chest, almost matching Mikoto’s hair entirely, which carried some gold colored trim around the outside, outlining the sides of the chest and the opening where the lid split from the items inside. “Why have you requested my presence here, Mikoto?” Reina did her best to maintain some modicum of formality with her queen, which caused Mikoto to frown. “Please, Reina, drop the formalities. Here we are not queen and retainer. Here we are two women, free to act on impulses.” When Mikoto finished her little spiel, she opened the black chest, and it revealed all manner of sexual implements. “It grows so lonely to be in so large of a room with no other to share it with. Would you, at least for one night, give me company that I desire?” Reina nodded. “Of course. Anything for you.” Mikoto’s smile popped back up, more cheeky and mischevious than her previous smile, which was far more serene. “Please, put these on.” Mikoto reached into the chest, and pulled out a set of lingerie similar to her own, save that it was a shade of blue similar in tone to Reina’s hair and eyes. The Kinshi Knight went bright red. “Y-you de-wish for me to put these on?” Mikoto nodded, pushing the lingerie closer to the incredibly embarassed Kinshi Knight. Reina took the lingerie in hand, and set it down, before beginning to undo her armor and own clothing. The first items to go were her breastplate and boots, which also removed the crest and trailing tails from her back, and showed the fairly long and slender legs the Kinshi Knight bore, but they had some incredible definition, leading up to shapely, thick thighs and a fairly large rump. Her shoulder pads came off next, adding onto the pile of armor and clothing. With that armor gone, her attire very closely resembled that of a trainee sky knight, save that her clothes were shades of gray and white, which were in stark contrast to a sky knight’s bright red and white, with blue highlights and tassels. The outfit came off in fairly rapid succession, the one piece dress part falling to the floor, alongside the leggings and undershirt that gave the Kinshi Knight more protection from the wind chill and a little bit from arrows. Last to come off were a pair of handmake arm guards made of cloth tied down with sturdy string, and a pair of dark blue gloves. This left Reina feeling as exposed as the day she was born, with a light breeze teasing against her skin. “Not done yet. Those smallclothes have got to go.” Mikoto firmly, but genly ordered her retainer to remove every piece of clothing before she put on the lingerie. 

Said smallclothes were concealing a fairly modest bust, only a little bit larger than most women in Hoshido, and a messy bush of the same navy blue hair that lay on top of her head. With those two last pieces of clothing gone, Reina was just as naked as the day her parents brought her into the world. Her skin was nowhere near as smooth and flawless looking as Mikoto’s, nor as pale. Reina’s clothing and armor may have been as similarly conservative as Mikoto’s, but the Kinshi Knight got a lot more sun exposure than the queen did. Her body was laden with scars, some large and others small. Her body was a storied map of the battles she had fought in, alongside more than one training mishap. Her body was skinnier than Mikoto’s by far, but she had far more muscle, and was not just skin and bones. Reina was not overly bulky or muscular, as that would simply cause far too much strain on her Kinshi, but she was not weak looking or hiding her muscle. It was in every inch of her body, save her face. Almost every inch looked like that of a bodybuilder, but about a third of a bodybuilder’s somewhat outrageous size. Her stomach was a rock hard washboard of abs, a six pack quite clear in the moonlight. Her legs were very powerful looking and were, as Reina was well aware of how hard she could kick someone. The only softer parts of her body were her more erogenous zones as well as her face. Her face was more rounded because of her genetics, and a little bit of extra body fat. However, her largest asset was her rump. Shaped by her training and many, many hours of being seated on the saddle of both a pegasus and a kinshi alike, it was soft and shapely, and someone’s hands could just sink into their flesh. Her breasts were fairly modest in size, around about a low C cup size. She quickly dressed herself in the provided lingerie, having a small modicum of difficulty, as she had never worn anything like this before. Eventually, she was dressed in it, and was bright red in the face. She felt so exposed, because the clothing was so sheer, it made her body quite clear through it. “Perfect.” Mikoto smiled, looking Reina over with hungry eyes.   
She reached into the black chest, and pulled out an implement that Reina had never seen before. It looked to be a mix of a strap on and a double sided dildo. She couldn’t tell what the material it was made out of was, but Mikoto shivered when she inserted one side of it into herself. It must have been a material that holds temperature well, as her shivering was not just because of pleasure. She found a small bottle of a clear fluid and applied it onto the side of the dildo not inside of herself. Mikoto approached Reina, and took a handful each of the Kinshi Knight’s modest breasts. She rubbed her hands all over the surface of her skin, the dildo rubbing against Reina’s nethers. Before long, Mikoto had the battle hardened, but nervous retainer moaning and mewling like a beast in heat. Mikoto shoved Reina down to the floor, and lined her dildo up with Reina’s sopping wet and needy entrance. “P-please… Give all of it to me…” Reina’s voice came out meek and soft, causing the normally modest and meek Mikoto to grin. She was in control of the situtation, and could act on it however she pleased. So, she chose to push into Reina, who shook a little as her virgin nethers were explored by a still very cold dildo. Mikoto began moving her hips back and forth, causing Reina’s voice to go up in volume and pitch. She sounded like she was back in puberty, with how her voice sounded quite high and cracked at almost every thrust that Mikoto made into her previously untouched nethers. Reina had never bothered with masturbation, she had been kept too busy during her heavily hormonal years that those urges of self-pleasure had to be shoved down to make space for the training and body shaping she was working on. All at once, Mikoto turned Reina onto her side, starting the Kinshi Knight’s moaning at a whole new pace, ever louder than previously. Mikoto delivered a hearty, resounding slap against Reina’s ass, causing her to yelp out, the smack making her tighten around the dildo, which caused her even more pleasure as Mikoto’s thrusting continued without ceasing, the end stuffed inside her own nethers rudding her in all the right places, making her moan and grunt and grit her teeth as she continued delivering great sexual pleasure unto her retainer. Both of their moaning voices carried down the hall to Orochi’s room and ears. Orochi’s fingers found their way down her baggy pants as she huffed and panted at each and every moan and thrust. It was like she could feel the weighty impact of the two parties clashing together like they were right in front of her face. She heard every slap Mikoto delivered to Reina’s ass, and every shout the Kinshi Knight made in return from each slap. Orochi’s voice spoke in a low chant, as she continued to finger herself like a woman gone mad. However, the chant she had meant to use, something to allow her to share in the pleasure of both women fucking in a room so close, but so far away from her own, did not come out quite right, and instead the one she did cast was a spell that turned Mikoto’s simple double sided dildo into an actual, functioning cock. So, that spell went out and touched onto Mikoto, who paused in her sex with Reina, and pulled out of her to find that the dildo she was using, was slowly turning into an actual cock. “Wow… a cock… I haven’t seen one of those in years…” Mikoto panted, her mind fogging with thoughts of intense arousal and sex. The last thing to happen to the new cock was that in grew a pair of heavy, hanging balls that looked to be full to the brim and churning with semen. 

Reina faced towards the new cock, breath tickling the surface of the skin. Without even really thinking, Reina took the length into her mouth, causing Mikoto no shortage of intense pleasure. Reina’s voice came out as muffled grunts and moans, overshadowed by the sounds of her deepthroating the cock, easily around 6 inches long, and about 3 and a half in diameter. Her throat’s noises aroused Mikoto even more still, and she grabbed Reina by the scalp and forced her to take the length of her cock quicker than the inexperienced lover was doing before. Mikoto let Reina go, only to pull out of her mouth, and in one swift motion, get herself back inside of Reina’s now claimed nethers. Mikoto pumped in and out of her like a machine would, the new, magically granted cock also granting the queen a very large libido, combined with Mikoto’s own libido and arousal from years without a sexual partner. She seemed to have infinite stamina when it came to turning Reina into a moaning and mewling mess of sweaty woman now given the ability to experience sex like never before. Neither was giving into the other and cumming, both just sending out sweet, succulent moans down the hall. Orochi continued to finger herself like a woman gone mad, more or less fisting herself rather than simply fingering her needy entrance. She was very, incredibly aroused. She had stripped off her crop top and began tugging and yanking on her erect nipples. She didn’t care if she could tear them off with how hard she was pulling on them, she was just purely aroused. Reina and Mikoto continued on as the moon sank lower and lower towards the earth. Mikoto finally came, pouring seed into Reina’s womb. The land before now unsown, untilled. However, unbeknownst to the two women embraced together, one carrying a bloated stomach with semen leaking from her own entrance, Orochi’s spell was not meant for fertility or for breeding. It was purely meant for pleasure. As Reina and Mikoto lay in each other’s arms, Mikoto pulled out and the cock returned back into the original state it was in, a simple strap on dildo, covered from end to end in juices of both women and two sexes. Reina was first to pass on into sleep, having taken the brunt force of Mikoto’s intense arousal and forceful sex. Mikoto went out next, her adrenaline running dry and she fell asleep with Reina. Orochi was the final of the trio to sleep, having came hard and multiple times while listening to Reina and Mikoto. Her baggy pants had a large stain on it from her plentiful and heavy orgasms, and she passed out, exhausted and sexually pleased.


End file.
